Someone to Care About
by Amphitrite II
Summary: ON HIATUS. Lightning thinks that Chick is only using him, but Chick will prove him wrong. :::Chick/Lightning slash:::
1. Confessions and Plans

**Someone to Care About  
By Amphitrite  
**.  
.  
.

_Lightning thinks that Chick's only using him, but Chick will prove him wrong.  
_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on _Cars_ and its characters and situations, all created and owned by Disney and Pixar.  
**Warnings: **Slash.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Hey, buddy! What're you—"

Lightning turned around, startled. He quickly shoved something in a drawer and said nonchalantly, "Mater! Hey! Didn't see you there, ehehe."

Mater peered over him, at where whatever Lightning was hiding had been a moment ago. He frowned. "Wha' was that?"

"Huh? N-nothing," Lightning replied nervously.

Mater gave him a Look and opened the drawer to see for himself. Lightning raised a tire as if to stop him, but then sighed in defeat. A face-down picture frame lay on top of a messy stack of newspaper clippings. Mater picked it up to look at it. It was a photo of Sally and Lightning, sharing a smooch in the middle of the V8 Café, surrounded by smiling friends. Some were even clapping. Mater saw himself in the picture, grinning proudly around a can of fuel. He racked his brain, trying to remember the occasion.

Oh!

It had been Lightning and Sally's one-month anniversary. Of course, three weeks later they had broken up. He frowned.

"I dun get it, Lightnin'. Why're you lookin' at this? I thought you was datin' that ugly, mean green car, now."

Lightning laughed. "That's my…uh, boyfriend," he grimaced slightly at the term, "you're calling ugly! And he's not so bad once you get to know him." He paused, grinning. "Okay, that's a lie. He's a total pain in the bumper. But he has his perks." He glanced at the picture, sighing. His tone suddenly turned solemn and wistful. "I was just… I miss her sometimes."

Mater looked confused. "But you see Miss Sally all the time! How c'n you miss 'er?"

Lightning shook his front end. "I mean, I miss being with her," he clarified. "Chick's great and all, but sometimes I just miss what it was like with Sally, you know?"

"'m not quite sure what you mean," Mater said, looking puzzled. "D'you miss her lady parts or somethin'?"

Lightning flushed, his hood turning a deeper shade of red. "No, it's nothing like that! It's just… Sally was so nice and sweet to me and everything, and Chick's so…rough and unemotional, you know? Not that I want him to give me flowers and declare his love to me on a beach or anything, but it would just be nice if he showed that he cared about me just once. He barely ever even talks to me when we're alone, and refuses to go anywhere in public with me. I can't even tell anyone—except for you of course, Mater—about us because he doesn't want people to think badly of him." He snorted. "As if they didn't already." Suddenly, realizing that he had just said all of that aloud, he looked at the ground sheepishly.

Mater was frowning. He hated to see his best friend unhappy. He could tell that Lightning really liked this guy, even though he was a real asshole.

"Why dun you talk t'him about it? Tell him about why y're sad 'n stuff," he asked, trying to help.

Lightning shuffled his tires. "I doubt he would care," he said honestly.

"Shoot, Lightnin', I'm sure he cares! Mebbe he jus' dun know how t'show it."

Lightning shrugged. "Sometimes I think he's just in this for the sex," he said sadly. "I mean, not that the sex isn't fantastic and everything," he looked starry-eyed for a moment, "but if he's going to be like this, I'm going to leave him soon. I don't want to be anybody's sextoy." He chuckled at the irony of the situation. "Three months ago, I would have loved a no-strings-attached relationship, but I guess Radiator Springs has really tamed me."

Mater smiled proudly, nudging him with a tire. "Knew you had it in ya from the moment I firs' met ya," he proclaimed.

Lightning rolled his eyes, grinning. "I still blame it on whatever Flo puts in her fuel."

- - -

After spending the entire afternoon practicing in Lightning's private track, Chick was exhausted, sweaty, and in desperate need of a wash.

He found the door to Lightning's living quarters open and went in. He headed for Lightning's massive room—the bathroom adjoined to it was the most spectacular one for miles—but stopped when he heard the voice of that dumb tow truck. He scowled, starting to make a U-turn towards the other bathroom when he heard himself being discussed.

"Chick's great and all, but sometimes I just miss what it was like with Sally, you know?"

He froze, slowly moving towards the bedroom again. He peered over the door frame. The two cars were by Lightning's desk, with the tow truck holding a framed picture of…Lightning kissing the Porsche bitch? His heart pounded. He had practically given himself over to the other racecar, and Lightning was paying him back like this? By saying it just wasn't good enough?

_Take that back,_ he pleaded Lightning silently.

He didn't take it back, but he did go on to explain:

"…Chick's so…rough and unemotional, you know? Not that I want him to give me flowers and declare his love to me on a beach or anything, but it would just be nice if he showed that he cared about me just once. He barely ever even talks to me when we're alone, and refuses to go anywhere in public with me. I can't even tell anyone—except for you of course, Mater—about us because he doesn't want people to think badly of him."

_That's not why,_ Chick thought disjointedly, feeling more and more annoyed—and yet, a little…sad?—by the second. _I warned you not to tell anyone because I knew they would only try to make you leave me._

"I doubt he would care."

Chick almost snarled. Who did this guy think he was? He didn't _move in_ with anyone just for the hell of it. Having heard enough of Lightning's insecurities, he was about to go take his shower when he heard Lightning say, "If he's going to be like this, I'm going to leave him soon."

Panic flooded him. He swallowed painfully, sinking lower to the ground. Scrunching his eyes shut, he quickly cleared his mind of any disappointment, replacing it with anger and determination.

Like _hell_ Lightning was going to leave him. Not after Chick had gone through so much trouble trying to win him over. Okay, he had just cornered him and kissed him senseless, but it had been more difficult than it sounded. And he _liked_ the way things were. Even though sometimes it was so boring here in Radiation Stinks, with nothing to do but race and watch old movies on the television, the nights made it all worth it.

But if Lightning wasn't happy with the status quo, Chick would have to do something about it. He grimaced. He had to somehow show him that he "cared". Frowning, he wondered when Lightning had become such a sap. Damn town. If only he had gotten to him sooner…

Oh! The truck was saying goodbye to Lightning. Chick watched disdainfully as the rusty creature drove out of the room, happily singing to himself and completely overlooking Chick. Oh well, all the better for him. He counted to five and then entered the room nonchalantly, heading towards the bathroom.

"Ch-Chick!" Lightning stammered in surprise.

"What," Chick snapped. He hoped the kid wasn't about to take the hillbilly's lousy advice and actually try to _talk_ to him. How the hell was he supposed to explain that he just wasn't the affectionate type, but did care about him?

"I thought you were practicing."

Chick stopped, turning around. He raised his windshield. "I was. I'm finished."

"Oh." Lightning shuffled his tires, looking anxious. He opened his mouth to speak, and then snapped it shut again, looking regretful and slightly embarrassed. "I, uh…" He looked toward the desk drawer guiltily. "Did you hear what Mater and I were talking about?"

Chick shrugged, feigning an uninterested look. "Something about fuel? How am I supposed to know what you and your dumb little friends talk about?" he complained. Lightning looked partly relieved and partly annoyed.

"Okay," he said.

Chick gave him an odd look before shrugging and driving into the bathroom.

Outside, Lightning exhaled and bit his lip, looking conflicted.

- - -

"Hey, what do you think of…"

Chick glanced over at Lightning, who appeared to have nodded off. He put down the magazine he had been lazily reading. Looking furtively around him—as if to check that nobody was watching—he scooted closer. He peered at him, musing to himself about how childlike and (Manufacturer forbid he use the word) _cute_ Lightning looked when asleep, with his eyes closed and mouth hanging slightly open. (Chick quickly chased away the sexual thoughts that suddenly assaulted his mind.) His tires shifted every once in a while and he mumbled incoherently under his breath.

Just as he was wondering what he was dreaming about, Lightning murmured his name softly.

Startled, Chick jumped a little before peering more closely at the younger car. So the boy was dreaming about him, eh? He debated just leaving him be, but he decided to put the first part of his plan into order. A voice in the back of his mind whispered that it had nothing to do with plans of any sort and everything to do with knowing that sleeping on the hard wooden floor would be hell on Lighting's tires.

He nudged him, muttering, "Hey, wake up. Yo, kid. McQueen! Wake up, you idiot!"

Lighting slowly opened his eyes, squinting at the green blob that was Chick. "Huh?" he said blearily.

"Bedtime!" Chick said cheerily.

Lightning groaned. Bedtime meant sex time in Chick's world. Even on the days when Lightning had come home late, Chick had always been wide awake and waiting. It would have been a sweet gesture if Chick hadn't been waiting up to have sex. And he always got what he wanted, even when Lightning protested. But Lightning couldn't exactly accuse him of rape because by the time Chick's mouth had found its way to that sensitive spot on his left side, he was begging Chick for release.

"I'm not really in the mood tonight," Lightning said honestly, hoping that Chick would listen for once.

Chick raised an eyebrow. "Not in mood for bed? You were sleeping like a log five seconds ago; you can't honestly tell me that you don't want to go to bed."

Lightning rolled his eyes. He clearly wasn't getting the message. "Chick, I don't want to have sex tonight," he said, yawning exaggeratedly.

Chick raised his windshield, looking incredulous. "Who said anything about sex? I said 'bedtime'. As in sleep. No sex." Inwardly, he cursed himself. Damn plan. Damn Lightning. He wasn't going to get any tonight; he would have to keep his tires off of the other car. Things like this were easier said than done.

Lightning stared at him in shock.

But then again, maybe it was worth it, just to put that look on the other's face.

He nudged Lightning's bumper and pushed him to the bedroom. He settled down next to him on the bed before reaching a tire over and switching off the light.

"'Night," Chick said gruffly. Lightning gaped at him, shocked that he was going to sleep without a sore rear end. He opened his mouth to ask Chick what the hell was going on when Chick suddenly let out a loud snore.

Lightning frowned in confusion, closing his eyes. A moment later, he was asleep.

Next to him, Chick stopped pretending to be asleep, eyes snapping open. He inched closer to Lightning and threw a tire over his hood before falling asleep as well.  
.  
.  
.  
**TBC**


	2. Complications

**Someone to Care About  
****By Amphitrite**

.  
.  
.  
.

When Lightning awoke, it was nearly noon. The mat next to his was empty. That was odd. Chick usually slept until early afternoon.

"Chick?" he called out. There was no reply. Puzzled, Lightning checked the bathroom and living room, trying to remember if Chick had said something about going out last night. Ordinarily, he just lounged around the place watching television and reading magazines, practiced for hours on end on the track, or went out to do whatever he did that sometimes kept him away for days on end (though he did usually tell Lightning beforehand whenever that was the case).

Finally, when he had given up and was going to have breakfast (or lunch, rather), he found a note hastily scrawled and stuck on the refrigerator.

_Kid:_

_Agent reminded me I'm appearing on some talk show today. Driving the hell out of here to California. Back by the end of the week._

_- C._

_P.S. Keep Friday free—we'll go for a drive or something._

Lightning didn't think that his eyes could be any wider. He reread the last line of the note. Then again. And again. And again. What…the…hell…? A drive? They didn't take drives! He had asked Chick once, but the other had brushed him off with a scowl and something about drives being too girly and "relationship-y". Lightning had flared up in response, angrily asking Chick what they were if not in a relationship. Chick had slept in the living room that night.

Wondering what the other car was up to, he opened up the refrigerator and began scrounging for something to eat.

- - -

Munching on Gask-its, Lightning flipped through the channels, bemoaning the lack of anything remotely interesting. Wait, there…

"How confident are you about this year's Piston Cup?"

"Oh, baby, the Cup is as good as mine. What can I say? The Chick era has begun."

Lightning stepped away from the remote, chuckling to himself at Chick's unwavering confidence.

"Oh, we'll see about that," he said to the screen, but smiled.

"You sure do seem confident," Katie Klutch, the hostess commented.

"I hear pretty ladies like you like that in a car," Chick said, winking. She giggled and blushed as several female cheers were heard in the background.

"Oh, Chick, you charmer! But back to business. How do you think the hotshot rookie Lightning McQueen will affect your chances of taking home this year's Cup?"

Chick rolled his eyes. "Lightning McQueen this, Lightning McQueen that; you'd think the kid was Chrysler on Earth or something, what with how everyone goes on about him."

"Well, then, Chick," she said, "What do you think of him?"

"He's an egotistical, over-confident brat who could do well with a losing streak to dampen his ego."

She raised a windshield, suddenly looking very smug.

"You seem to dislike him, Chick. How would you describe your relationship to McQueen? What do you think of the rumors that he is your lover?"

Chick, who had been relaxed the entire interview so far, suddenly stiffened and straightened up. "_What?_" he said in alarm.

Lightning's eyes widened almost comically, his mouth forming a perfect 'O'. Who… Who would have started that rumor? Who could_ know_? None of his friends even knew, except for Mater! And Mater knew how to keep a secret. He hoped desperately that the media was just out of their minds and needed a story. He watched the screen intently, waiting to see how Chick would deflect the question.

"The rumors that you are romantically involved with McQueen, are they true?"

"Ah, that. Well." He appeared to relax again, but his eyes betrayed that he was taken aback by the question. He hesitated for a moment before continuing. "Yeah, we're seeing each other," he said nonchalantly.

_No!_ Lightning's mind screamed. _No no no no no!_

A nosey gossipmonger, Klutch eagerly leaned forward on her front wheels. Her eyes glittered in excitement. "And?" she prompted.

"You know, it's just nice to have someone to care about," he finished, keeping his cool.

The warm, fluttery feeling Lightning felt at Chick's admission—he cared about him!—was quickly drowned by horror. Klutch's show was incredibly popular. Everyone was going to see it. Then the reporters and journalists would hop on the story and broadcast it to the rest of the world, and soon _everyone_ in the world would know that he, Lightning McQueen, racecar extraordinaire, was with the unpopular, cheater Chick Hicks! His supposed enemy! How would he deal with the embarrassment? Famous racecars were supposed to have pretty girls glued to their sides, not be sleeping with dirty cheating losers. Chrysler, what would his fans think? Would they ditch him and find some other car to support? Some car that wasn't involved with Chick Hicks? Was his reign going to fall to shambles because Chick had said something dumb on television?

He kicked his empty fuel can across the room. Stupid Chick! He just _had_ to open his big mouth and blurt out to the world that Lightning McQueen had chosen his enemy over all those pretty girls who always lined up for his tire print.

_What an idiot you are,_ Lightning chided himself. _What an idiot you are for actually trusting that bastard._

_- - -_

Chick returned to Radiator Springs three days later. He zoomed down Route 66, excited to be back (though he would never admit that). He hated Radiator Springs—the people were sickeningly nice and dull, plus they probably all loathed him; the food was boring; and there was nothing to do—but being with Lightning was worth staying in this hellhole. He would never admit that either.

He slowed down when he reached the headquarters, twisting his face into his usual scowl to disguise his joy at returning to the closest thing to home that he had.

- - -

Lightning heard the back door of the headquarters open and Chick's voice muttering angrily in the foyer. He unlocked the door and parked himself next to the entrance to his rooms.

"Hey," Chick grunted when he entered, going towards the bedroom and sparing him only a glance.

Lightning glared at him.

Chick stopped, turning around, frowning.

"What?"

"I saw Katie Klutch's show," Lightning snarled.

"Yeah? I looked good, huh?"

Lightning ignored him. "What the hell were you thinking? I'll be ruined!"

Chick stared at him incredulously.

"Don't you understand?" Lightning cried. "How could you tell everyone about _this_?"

"Oh, so now it's _this_?" Chick narrowed his eyes and growled. "I thought you were the one who was so adamant about it being a relationship?" Lightning flinched. "Or are you backing out, now that it's not a secret anymore?"

"You're the one who wouldn't let me tell my friends!"

"I just didn't want them to make you leave me, all right? Clearly, I'm not the one who cares more about their image than their _relationship_!" Chick growled, deliberately emphasizing the last word in a mocking fashion.

Lightning narrowed his eyes. "What are you implying?"

"'Oh no, I'm ruined!'" Chick mocked cruelly in a high-pitched, squeaky voice. "Sounds like s_omebody_ is ashamed. Is that it, McQueen? Are you ashamed to be sleeping with the ugly, mean, cheating Chick Hicks?" He leered. "And liking it?"

"Can you blame me?" Lightning cried. Chick reared back, failing to hide the pain in his eyes. But Lightning was too busy ranting to notice. "I mean, you're no sports car!"

"You didn't seem to mind on Saturday night."

"Like you would have cared if I minded."

"The fuck does that mean?"

"What I _mean_, is, you care nothing about my say when it comes to taking what you want. You practically rape me every other night!"

"_Rape you!_" Chick shouted. "What the fuck? You're the one always moaning 'Oh, don't stop, Chick!' the whole time!"

"Whenever I'm not in the mood, you always go ahead and take what you want from me anyway. If that's not non-consensual sex, I don't know what is."

"How can you not be in the mood? And I thought you _liked_ the sex!"

"If I only wanted sex—like _someone_—I could easily find someone just as willing and twice as nice. You're such an asshole, Chick."

"Yeah? You think I'm that easily replaceable?" Chick challenged, misunderstanding Lightning's point. "Great to know that I'm appreciated. Well, you know what? I'm leaving! For good, this time! Should've known that a little runt like you wouldn't know a catch if he joined you on a big fluffy mattress and stuck his bumper in your face!"

"Fine! Leave! See if I care! It'll be nice not having your lazy ass lounging around my place all day!"

"Oh yeah? Well, it'll be nice to not having to listen to you whining all the time. And to think that I admitted that I cared for you on public television, just because I thought that it might make you happy." He glared. "Fuck you, McQueen. Have fun looking for someone else who won't mind dealing with all your shit."

And with that, he swung out the door.

Lightning glared at the door when it slammed shut and ignored the aching pain he felt prickling his engine.

"Good riddance," he muttered, but couldn't muster up enough hate to mean it.

The next morning, Lightning woke up to an empty room again. Like the last time, he didn't know where Chick was.

But unlike last time, he didn't know if Chick would ever come back.

.  
.  
.  
**TBC**


End file.
